Salvation
by MirtaLayl
Summary: Captain Harrison James Potter-Black and PVT 1st class Hermione Jean Potter-Black, master and mistress of death have fought in WW3 for over 50 years, it is a war that has seen the death of over 4 billion people and the destruction of 2/3 of the earth. UNDER REWRITE SEE PROFILE


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this is a blanket disclaimer as I'm not putting it on every page the only thing I own is the computer this is written on and the plot

Chapter 1

 _June 15, 2035, 15:34 Ruins of Los Angeles_

Sergeant James Black 334 Infantry takes off his helmet as he walks through the entrance to the bombed out fast food joint hurriedly turned into a shelter he walks over to where the squad medic PVT Jones is patching up a 5yr old kid found half dead on the last patrol. "How's the kid doing Jones?" Asks black as he puts an armored hand on the kids shoulder "I've got his stabilized for now but where running low on potions. Any more patrols like the last few and where all be dead men walking I've already run out of those pepper-up potions an hour ago." Says Jones as he packs up the last of the med gear. Black runs his hand through the kids raven hair remembering his time in recovering in the Hogwarts infirmary from one injury or another. "delta managed to find some regular meds a few blocks from here buried under some rubble but after 17 years I doubt they'd be much good" says black as he pulls himself from the well worn rut of memory's. `"heh diminished or not I'd take something over nothing at least we can kill the pain " said Jones turning back to his squad CO "word from HIGHCOM is where getting some back up tomorrow to finish the sweep and pull out. About now the only thing keeping a steady flow is the ammo and water thanks to your enchantments" says PVT Mather as she comes in the door from the kitchen. Black gets up and walks over to the jury rigged holo projector serving as a tactical map nodding a greeting to Mather "how many are we supposed to expect?" Asks Black as he leans on the table, hearing the metal wine in protest from the artificial muscles of his powered armor. HIGHCOM said 2 squads with armor support around 06:00 tomorrow but frankly I highly doubt it." Says Mather as she throws the info up on the display. "Frankly the logistics train in this sector took a beating when the Chinese took out Los Alamitos. Until they get the base cleared out where be lucky to get a supply drop" she reports "bravo joined up with Delta over by long beach to dig through a few of the towers in the area for supplies or civvies but they doubt there find either." She says updating the map again. "the best news I can give you is Charlie, Zulu, and Juliet got to the NWS base yesterday and found a few things there that survived the shelling, there packing everything up and hauling it to Alamitos so this isn't a complete loss" she updates the last of the info and turns to face Black. "other than that there's nothing else sir." She salutes Black going over to the kid sitting down running her hand over the wound healing up from healing potions. "you know Jones next week it will be 21 years this war has raged." She says in almost a whisper as she remembers the attack that brought the war to American shores 19 years ago taking away her husband and sending her 13 year old daughter to the ICU with a crushed pelvis and severed spinal cord. "21 years this war has waged and it's cost up almost 2 billion deaths" she says even quieter. Black tunes her out as he remembers another war in Britain almost 40 years ago fighting agenst Voldemort where he lost his wife Hermione not to combat but to backstabbing friends and manipulative old senile headmasters. Black snaps his head up as Mather slaps his on the pualdron to get his attention. "Signal inbound from delta sir, there saying they found a group of civvies hold up in the Califorina state university campus. There saying there about 75 of them with an assortment of salvaged weapons and a couple of magic users, delta made contact a couple of hours ago and there willing to help out our wounded" says mather as she quickly throws the info up on the display. Black turns to look at her while pointing at the campus "how soon can we pack everything up and get moveing?" asks Black glad something good came out of this god forsaken mission. " we can have everything sripped and loaded in 2 hours sir. Says Mather in a hopeful tone of voice she hasn't had in far to many years. Black turns back to the display and puts his helmet back on "send out a wave to the NWS team let them know what the search team found and that we're heading there. There to head back to Alamitos where there done searching the base." Says black heading out the door to the crawler "yes sir " says Mather whipping the troops into action to move out.


End file.
